


When Worlds Collide

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not my usual fair., but had a ball with the challenge !*images-work safe*</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I want to WISH everyone a warm and memorable Holiday Season., and I hope that my recipient liked her story as I tried to incorporate the things requested ~ Also, this is the 1st Yuletide and I did have a bit of an "uploading" challenge., but I did my best, so please excuse any flaws~
> 
> Written for Jennifer-Oksana

 

 

Jaime had a strange feeling about this new case... something wasn't quite right..... but she couldn't quite   
put her finger on it. Sara had always warned her about the peculiar extra sensory perceptions that   
seemed to coexist with her new mechanics. She just hadn't experienced it yet... Until now that was.

It all started the night Becca had another one of her " Quentin Tarentino " Movie Nights. She and her   
Montley crew of friends had just settled in to watch the gore fest as she had immersed herself into a   
steaming and much needed hot bath. She had allowed her thoughts to wander...., starting with Tom...,   
then without any forethought they had turned to Sara. Her supposed nemesis...., but yet the only one   
she could fully turn to for any sort of understanding. The steam was beginning to make the bathroom   
quite nice and foggy....., assisting her restless mind to continue its wandering path. Sara..., the way she   
had come to grips with what she had become..., her long powerful legs..., her blonde hair streaking   
down the sides of her face. The sheer power of who she was. She remembered the first time she had   
seen her... the rain pelting down on both of them..., plastering their clothes to their feminine shapes.   
The way her white shirt had become all too transparent....., and the odd feeling that had nearly   
overtaken her.

"Jaime ?"- The rapping brought her back to reality rather quickly. She jerked awake in the tub.., her   
insides still trembling.

"Yeah..., what?"- She said trying to hide her rather perturbed state.

"Hey..., just wanted to check in and let you know that were all heading down to Sid's to grab a quick bite.   
You want anything ?"

"Thanks... But no thanks, I'm good. You guys have fun!"- She knew that Becca had a huge crush on one   
of the guys there ..., but so far had refused to fill her in on which one.

She got out..,not sure how she felt about the strange stirrings that had just been aroused from the very   
thought of Sara. She wiped the mirror clean of the steam... staring at her reflection. Who was she? She   
had never had these kind of thoughts about..., well.., before the accident? What the hell was going on   
with her?

She dressed quickly as there was less than 30 minutes until her meet with Jonas. Even he sounded   
rather strained over the phone about this new case. Jonas, as most knew usually, had a rather confident   
and aloof tone most of the time.  
She went to slap the image staring back at her and only ended up shattering the mirror in a thousand   
pieces. All these new found strengths would take some serious getting used to..., and she still   
occasionally had issues with understanding her own strengths.  
~  
She headed out for the meet..., still feeling an odd unknown stirring.

"Jaime..., I want you to study this photo closely. This is the man that Sara is hunting..., and she's   
convinced he is the one ultimately responsible for what came to pass with her."

"And he isn't?"- Jaime skeptically asked.

"No...., he was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time, BUT that isn't really what the issue is   
about.., if it weren't for what he is about to accomplish.., I would simply say "fuck him" .

"Uhh, yeah you really never struck me as the rush out and aid a stranger type."

"Yeah.., I "m not".- His voice serious and stern sounding.  
Jaime knew though... that underneath the tough exterior lay a heart of gold. Someone had hurt him and   
hurt him deeply. Yet, he never broached the subject..., and neither would she. Some things were better   
left unsaid.

"So, what's so special about him ?" -

"He's working on something for the Agency..., something that I'm afraid I can't go into with you..., but   
Jaime... know that it could potentially help millions of people."

"An anti virus...."-

"Jaime.., don't even, I can't and won't divulge anything".- His eyebrow arched and she knew he was   
serious. More serious than she had ever seen Jonas.  
She took the folder with the information and headed back.

~  
As she poured over the contents... Name..., photo's...., hang outs.... The thought struck at her that she   
would be battling Sara, and she most certainly had mixed feelings about that. Part of her..., mainly her   
lower part, felt like butterflies , jittery with sheer anticipation. Then there was the other part, the part   
that knew another physical battle with her could easily leave one of them dead. She returned to   
studying the man's photo.

Marcus Ostrum. Not bad looking, she mulled silently. Striking steely blue eyes, dark hair starting to gray   
somewhat and a nice build. Possibly 6 ft... and athletic looking. She continued pouring over the folders   
contents searching for what may have been the link between he and Sara and why she would blame him   
for her accident.

Finally, a small photo emerged from the back. It was this Marcus man and Sara. They were most   
assuredly lovers. Their stance told her that much. Sara's eyes outwardly bestowed a look of trust and   
love...., and well for that matter so did his. So, what had gone wrong? She flipped the photo over. Wow,   
not that long ago. Just a little over a year old?

Ok, first things first. Find Sara and keep tabs on her whereabouts. Then find out what is "really" going   
on...., as no matter "what" Jonas may have said..., he was holding something back an she fully intended   
on finding out what!

~  
She drove out to the lab..., she knew there was a way to track Sara and she needed that information   
a.s.a.p. She would find Marcus later...., but now, she had to know Sara's whereabouts and most likely   
finding her would put her close to Marcus anyhow.

"Jaime here".., - She announced as they scanned her palm and pupils.

She saw thankfully that Franco the newbie was on duty.

"Hey Franco, how's it working out ?"

"Everyone's been great. What can I help you with?"

"Oh..., I just needed to see if I left my wallet here from yesterday's meeting."- She maintained an utterly   
Straight face as she lied.

"I'm really NOT supposed to let anyone in past the "Red " area."- She saw that he was trying to play   
"straight" from the rule book.  
"Well, no one needs to know. Do you have any idea how bad it would look for one of their top agents to   
have lost their wallet? Please !! You can follow me around if it will make you feel any better."- She batted   
her baby blues at him..., praying he would fall for it. She hated to think she would have to knock him out   
and answer to Jonas later.

"Well I suppose no harm no foul..., five minutes...., and then you gotta go!" - She could "hear" he was   
nervous..., but young and naïve and flirting quite obviously. Her fingers played with the key pad on her   
phone tucked down in her jacket pocket..., she pushed the speed dial for the lab.....prayed he would   
answer and here the recorded message she had pieced together of Jonas's voice requesting certain   
numbers she knew he would have to research to find. That should tie him up long enough for her to   
get the information on Sara.

Sure enough she saw him go for the phone. As soon as he departed from eyesight she dashed for the   
computer..., which to her luck, was still logged in with his security clearance. She found what she was   
looking for and pulled her wallet from her purse. Franco returned and she held up the wallet with a   
display of false bravado.

Once back on the road she imputed the central location of Sara's last known whereabouts. She had   
been there for quite some time according to the data..., and with luck would still be in the general   
location. Somehow they could sense each other within a certain proximity and she hoped she would be   
in that "certain" proximity this time. She needed to stop her before things went out of her control...,   
for the moment Jonas had left her somewhat in charge of the situation and if she didn't subdue it right   
now..., she wasn't sure how far the Agency would let her go before intervening.

She drove into the tiny little town surprised that this is where Sara would pick to hide or stalk, as the   
case may be. She surmised that this Marcus man must be nearby, thus the reason for Sara picking such a   
"ghost" town to stay in. She was too easy a target here for there to be any other reason.

She slowly drove through waiting for that "odd" sense to roll through her as was always the case when   
she got close to her. She passed the one and only diner,..., then the lonely looking little garage. Odd town for   
Marcus to be in as well. For someone on the verge of a potentially "huge" medical discovery one   
would think they would prefer to be in a bustling metropolis..., not in boon fucking Egypt. Just   
something else, that struck her as a warning of sorts. Something most certainly wasn't right about any of   
this! Her nerves were on fire and screaming warnings.

Finally the emotional feeling hit..., like normal she broke out into and unusual sweat and could feel her   
heart rate intensify. She slowed and pulled over in front of an abandoned storefront, locked up and   
began on foot.

She cautiously began surveying her surroundings..., wary of every unknown sound. Sara wasn't one to   
give her any other warning other than her usual swing that could bring down the best of agents ..., hell   
could probably bring down King Kong himself. She came upon a little salon of sorts..., vacant as was   
most of the other stores...., and the closer she got the stronger the feeling became. Sara was in there...,   
she knew.. No she could feel her.

She stood in front of the door in the most unthreatening stance she could and called out to her.

"Sara...., It's me Jaime. I must talk with you."

She waited and was merely met with the whistling of the sudden wind that had whipped in.

"Sara, please it's urgent I speak with you."

Again she waited and was met by silence.

Cautiously she approached the door..., preparing for Sara's onslaught she knew would commence   
momentarily. As she slowly turned the knob..., hands somewhat shaking from the adrenaline surging   
through her veins..., she announced her entry hoping that it would help subside Sara's over defense   
nature.

"Sara, it's me Jaime, I know your in here and I am coming in. I just want to talk to you."- Jaime   
Beseeched .

Just as she fully entered...., she felt the sharp jab of a foot in her ribs and sailed across the room

smashing into the glass display counter. The sharp shards of glass slicing through her bare arms before

she landed with a heavy thud. She sprang to her feet defensively and ready for Sara's next blow.

"Damn it, Sara I just wanted to talk."

"Well, talk then Jaime...., by all means don't let me stop you"...,- Sara hissed as she landed yet another   
sharp blow from behind Jaime.

Jaime felt the sting of her blow and went crashing forwards. Well so much for talking, she thought to   
herself as she lurched upwards..., and in one swift movement went from her back to her feet, arms in a   
blocking defense mode.  
She whipped around at the slight rustling sound that she heard from behind and managed to block   
Sara's intended blow. She was able to land one of her own and watched as Sara broke through the   
interior wall. Sheet rock fell about them and Jaime shook her head from the falling dust and debris,   
while using one arm to block a more solid piece of the ceiling as it came tumbling down.

She rushed through the new opening to see where Sara had landed. She wasn't where she should have   
been and Jaime quickly ducked behind one of the counters.

"Sara...., I'm only trying to warn you!"- She yelled out again.

"I don't need your help or warnings Jaime...., stay out of it..., this is none of your business!"

"I can't stay out of it Sara..., the Agency is involved now! I thought I would hear your side of what is   
going on..., maybe even help you if possible."

"Help me kill, Jaime? Aren't you the one that has issue's with that?"- Sara's tone was condescending   
and full of rage.

Jaime picked up the faint sound of a door creaking closed and knew that Sara had left the store. She   
hastily followed the sound....., and caught the streaking sight of Sara leaping to the rooftop of the next   
building. She knew not to leap to the same one but rather quickly leapt to the one adjacent to it for a   
better, but safer view.

Just as she landed the jump she saw Sara jump down into an alley just out of her sight. Jaime leapt to   
the one Sara had just been on then saw her flee from the alley into yet another abandoned looking   
building.

It was dark and had the repugnant smell of mildew . Her eyes narrowed as the new mechanics kicked in   
and the infrared night vision took over. In the odd green like hues she could make out anything that   
carried a body heat. She knew Sara could do the same..., but had no choice but to continue on. She   
moved as silently as the old creaky floor would allow, until she came to a shut door. She could smell   
what seemed to be jasmine coming from behind it. She felt the knob and turned it. Surprisingly it was   
unlocked. She nervously and guardedly entered. Candles were lit about the fragrant room and she   
suspected more for their lighting than fragrance but either way it was a nice smell compared to that of   
the stagnant water from the rest of this building. So wrapped up in the view of the small room..., taking   
in all of it, the bed in the corner..., the small makeshift stand with highly expensive computer tracking   
equipment covering it's rickety base , that she never heard Sara creep up behind her.

She had just turned when Sara pummeled her onto the down filled bed. Sara pinned her in a minute flat.  
"You know Jaime..., you should be better at this by now. Has the agency changed their practices?"

Jaime looked up perturbed that she had been caught..., and spat out ..," And what it THAT supposed to   
mean?"

"Well, from the day I awoke..., they had me in training. More like a torture..., but Hey, who am I too   
judge now". - She looked up at her and knew that Sara was rubbing in the fact that she.., Sara, was   
still far superior in her tactics than she was. Jaime knew that somehow that meant something to Sara.

"Little innocent Jaime..., well what is that you wanted to say ?"- Her tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Let me go Sara..., now !"- Jaime seethed at her.

"And what if I don't?"- Sara's tone had softened a bit as she brought her face close to Jaime's lips, gently   
brushing against hers.

As much as she would have liked to have denied the heat that was spreading through her lower   
regions.., she couldn't. The thoughts she had early while bathing returned..., the confusion ..., the   
longing. Her breathing became labored giving away her inner most secret.

"Why Jaime..., if I didn't know any better I would think I was turning you on!"- Sara's own voice quivered   
slightly..., leading Jaime to wonder if Sara might share the same strange feelings as she.

Sara let her lips linger.., hovering just above hers...., before lightly and gently pressing them down...,   
explosively. She kept Jaime's arms pinned above her head as she continued kissing her and causing the   
most heated sensation Jaime had ever experienced to course through her veins. And Jaime almost   
involuntarily parted her lips..., tongue slowly engaging Sara's into a courtship of sorts. Her mind became   
clouded with what she had known about how she felt......, to her knowledge she wasn't bi-sexual..., yet

Sara was stirring feelings she hadn't even know existed in her. Her body seemingly betrayed her in its   
emitting emotions. She felt Sara's hand release one of hers as so it could explore her further. She felt   
her t-shirt rising and the damp air reach bare skin...., felt Sara's hand knead her now swollen breast as   
she herself arched into its much wanted touch. Her hips began gyrating and the fevered passion took   
hold of her. Her own free hand reached to stroke Sara's short silky hair......, pulling her mouth even   
closer as if it were possible. She felt her pinned hand being released and she began her own   
exploration. Sara's skin felt like silk...., as she traced whispered touches under her shirt and across her   
back.

Sara was overcome by the passions Jaime brought out in her. She slid her hand down the front of   
Jaime's jeans...., felt her hot and wet as she slowly allowed her fingers to play with the spot that was   
spontaneously creating spasms to ripple through Jaime. She liked power..., and she was enjoying having   
"this" kind of power over her. Even though she had to admit..., she was as turned on as Jaime herself.

Suddenly a loud crack., broke their quiet unsung union.   
Bolting upright and off of Jaime..., Sara turned sharply just in time to see the flash of the firing gun.  
Sara dropped just as quickly as she had stood. Jaime quickly rolled off to the side of the bed and sped to   
just behind a small wall, not taking even the time to straighten her rather "open" attire.  
She felt the bullet whiz past..., and bolted to the opposite side of the room, managing to get behind the   
shooter before he was able to get off another round. In one hit she had managed to not just knock him   
down..., but knock him out cold!

She rushed to the wounded and now dangerous Sara.

Sara balked at the offer of aid..., But Jaime forced the situation and held one of the small pillows with   
force against the bullet wound.

"Damn it Sara..., I have to stop the bleeding !"

I can manage !- Sara spat out.., even though her voice sounded weak and shaky with pain.

"I'm sure you can..., But you don't have to.., let me help".- Jaime looked on at her..., visually pleading   
with her to allow the aid.

Sara locked eye's with her for a moment..., with unspoken words each sought answers from the other.   
What had just happened between them? Where would they go from here? And before either could   
utter anything aloud to the other...., Jaime heard the cocking of a gun. In record speed for her so   
far..., she whirled and was upon him.., snapping his wrist. She heard the metallic sound of the gun hitting   
the cold concrete floor.

"Who are you?"- Jaime demanded with venom.

"I'm not telling you Sh....,"

Jaime began applying light pressure to his other wrist and as she felt the bone about to break..., heard   
him change his mind.

"Ok...., Ok...,my name is Marcus Ostrum !"

"And Why are you shooting at us?"- Jaime couldn't hide the rage from her voice.

"She... She"..., he stuttered motioning with his head towards Sara..," was going to kill me!"

Jaime shot a fleeting glance towards Sara..., who only held an uncertain and pained look towards   
Marcus.

"And just exactly why would she want you dead?"- Jaime's voice now took on an authoritative tone as   
she began to take charge of the hostile situation.

The man shot an uneasy glance at Sara.

It was Sara who answered in a hurt voice.

"Because..., he betrayed me!"- The anger seemed to bellow from deep within her soul.

Jaime twisted his wrist a bit harder..., halfway expecting to her the crack of the bone snapping.

"Alright !..., Alright. We dated...., she took it for more than it was. That's it!"- He all but squealed in   
obvious pain.

"Dated?..., You call being engaged .., dating?"- Sara spat more hostile than pained as she sounded only   
moments earlier.

"We were engaged...., and you..., you....., How could you? You knew I was pregnant!"

"I couldn't be pinned down with the responsibilities of a wife and baby..., I mean I was so close."-   
Marcus rationalized with her.

"So close...., Have you ever heard of just breaking up you bastard!"- Sara's eyes sparkled as the  
years of pent of hatred and rage burst forth.

Jaime watched as Sara tried to lift herself off the floor. Had the bullet hit anywhere but where it did..,   
her robotics would have been enough..., but she had currently lost too much blood and Jaime feared   
that if she didn't resolve this quickly..., then Sara was about to be in dire straights.

"You..., shoved me off the 30th floor balcony!" - Sara screamed at him.  
Marcus surged forward a bit as he continued his psychotic ramblings.....,  
"I couldn't very well succeed in producing an antidote and be found to have abandoned an expectant Fiancée ..., now could I ? How would that have looked in the community I dealt with? You were..., well, you were NOT from the society that one would have suspected."  
Jaime couldn't believe the cold words that continued coming from this bastard's mouth.  
Sara smiled an ominous smile as she laughed hauntingly while asking..., if he had been surprised at her   
"rise" from the grave.

"Yes..., that was quite a shock. When I donated your "brain dead" body to science..., I had no idea what   
they had in mind."- He admitted too candidly.

"Brain Dead? They told you that or you told them that?"- She seethed.

Just then he attempted to lunge towards the now pallid Sara..., Jaime turned and locked eyes with him.

"You haven't found the cure have you ?"- Jaime's tone flat and un-betraying.

"Not yet..., but close."- He defended.  
Jaime knew the man had been lying..., stringing everyone along for a free ride to fame and fortune.   
Could hear it as if she were a living breathing lie detector.  
"Uhh, huhh...., that's what I thought". And with those final words Jaime reached around and snapped his   
neck.  
His body heaped upon the floor and she turned towards Sara not sure how she would react. To her   
shock.., Sara was gone.

She rushed out the door in the back of the room. Yet, there was no sight of her. Only a small trail of   
blood, that had pooled in the doorway. She looked for any other trail..., but there were no more telltale   
signs of which way she may have gone.

The only consolation she had..... was the fact that if Sara still had that much energy left..., then Sara   
would most likely be alright. She at least now knew what pain and anguish drove her adversary to be the   
way she was, and Jaime hoped that maybe..., just maybe in time..., she could show Sara the softer and   
sweeter side of life. The side of life that Jaime doubted that Sara had ever seen.

For now..., she had to contact Jonas and TRY and explain what had transpired...,   
even though she wasn't even capable of explaining it to herself !

The End ~

 

 

 


End file.
